


Drew McIntyre Being Jealous Would Include

by halsteadrhodes



Series: WWE Imagines/Preferences/Headcanons [79]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M, Headcanon, Jealousy, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, wwe headcanon, wwe headcanons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:15:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26390056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halsteadrhodes/pseuds/halsteadrhodes
Relationships: Drew McIntyre/Original Female Character(s), Drew McIntyre/Reader, Drew McIntyre/You
Series: WWE Imagines/Preferences/Headcanons [79]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1138475
Kudos: 4





	Drew McIntyre Being Jealous Would Include

  * _God help the guy whoever flirts with you or looks at you sexually._
  * _You are his, and only his._
  * _And he’s not afraid to show you, who you belong to._
  * _Drew will give them an imitating look, glaring at him and telling him off._
  * _“Is this guy bothering you babe?” he asked, as he wraps his arm around your waist, then giving the dude a glare. He’ll even growl at them._
  * _Normally the guy that was flirting with you will stop and walk away, but if it’s a guy that can’t take the hint Drew will give him a piece of his mind._
  * _Jealous sex._
  * _So much Rough sex._
  * _Drew would make you orgasm so many times, you’ll be seeing stars._
  * _Forget about walking with a limp, you end up not walking for a few days._







End file.
